Sparks Fly
by OneCutePug
Summary: They say when you fall in love for the first time, sparks fly.


**For deangirlonthemove over on Tumblr, who requested some Sam and a girl fluff. :)**

* * *

><p>They say when you fall in love for the first time, sparks fly.<p>

Well, not in Sam's case - in his case he _actually_ fell... But then again, when has his life ever been the somewhat normal?

To be completely honest, it had started out a little cliché. He'd met Jess at a party. Yes, Sam was a college student, and yeah, he did attend a few parties once or twice when one of his buddies dragged him along, but he never really went out of his way to attend them. He had a law degree and a scholarship to keep up, after all.

"Sam!" Sam looked up from tracing circles in the condensation of his beer. Brady, his roommate during his first year at Stanford and now one of his best friends, was edging through the crowd of people to get close to Sam. Sam was at the back of the room, back against a wall, with the door entrance in sight. Even though he wasn't a hunter anymore, old habits die hard.

"Come on, man! You're at a party! You're supposed to get drunk, find a girl, and relax!" Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at his beer.

"Brady," he began, opening his mouth to speak.

"Nuh-uh!" Brady interrupted, words already sounding thick and heavy. "I ain't leaving here tonight without making sure you get laid."

Sam choked on his swig of beer.

"Bro, you have gotten laid before, right?"

"Brady!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that we need to find you a girlfriend! Get you out socializing with the rest of us losers. You know, you can lose that stick up your ass."

Sam sighed. There was no getting out of this one. Brady slapped Sam's arm. "Dude, what about her? She's pretty hot." He leered at a pretty brunette with a low cut top and winked. She winked back, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

Brady smirked. "I might have to save her for myself."

Sam gulped down another swig of beer and looked over the rim of the cup. "That girl?" Sam followed his pointing to an obviously-fake blonde with a little too much to drink, arms all loose and hair whipping around, Another guy stood behind her, looking bored and holding two cups.

"Brady, I don't think-"

"No, dude, what about HER?" Sam let out an exasperated groan, but let his eyes trail to another blonde girl, talking animatedly to a friend at the makeshift bar.

Sam tilted his head to the side and drank in her appearance. She seemed excited, eyes sparkling, and she clutched a coke can in her right hand. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, curly and thick, and Sam couldn't help but smile as her watched her talk, hands flying all over the place.

"Dude," Brady jerked Sam back to the present, and he tore his gaze back to his smirking friend. "I take it I've picked a winner?" Sam shrugged casually, turning his gaze to the mass of sweaty, grinding students in front of him and wrinkling his nose.

Maybe she wasn't interested in dancing, like him. His gaze flicked back to her, watching in amusement as she frowned as her friend laughed at something.

Yeah, he was totally not creeping on this girl. Yup, no way.

"Well, dude, what are you waiting for?" Brady slurred. "Go talk to her!" Sam snorted and threw back the rest of his beer. "I think don't think that she wants a bunch of guys all over her, dude. She probably came here to have fun."

"Yeah," Brady said. "And find a nice guy that's man enough to take her home!"

Sam snorted. "I'm going to go get another beer." He straightened up and ran his hand through his hair. Brady pushed an elbow into his side and grinned.

"I think I'll go with you. I've been waiting to do shots all night." Sam shook his head and huffed out a laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see the brunette talking to the pretty girl at the bar waggle her fingers at her friend and walk away on the arm of a boy wearing a jersey.

The blonde girl sat back in her chair and dangled her feet, watching them walk off. She took a sip of her coke and the tips of her mouth tilted up wistfully. She stood up and arched her back, running fingers through her hair and setting her drink onto the bar.

He started walking to the bar with Brady babbling drunkenly next to him, skirting around two kids grinding on each other and smiling uncomfortably at a brunette looking him up and down. They managed to push through to the edge of the crowd.

Sam met her gaze and she smiled as she began walking around the edge of the crowd towards the exit. Sam could feel his heart begin to race, and he gulped. Brady craned his neck up at Sam and looked towards the girl. Without a moment's hesitation, he kicked the back of Sam's knees in with the side of his boot and watched as he crumpled. One cocky smirk that only grace the faces of drunk college kids later, he dropped his beer and used both hands to shove Sam forward, who yelped and knocked right into the legs of the girl walking by with a horrified expression.

"Oof," Sam grunted, doing his best not to completely knock her over. She yelps and waves her arms frantically trying to keep her balance.

Sometimes Sam doesn't even know why he tries.

Though his attempt was valiant, he stills ends up knocking her down onto her back, with him collapsing on top of her. Her blonde hair splayed out like a halo around her, and she looked at him with wide, wide eyes that mirrored his own.

"Oh my god," Sam's face turned a dark red. "I am so, so sorry." He put two hands on either side of her shoulders and held himself up, desperate to get as far away as possible. She blinked once, and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Well, 'I am so, so sorry,' my name's Jessica." She laughed, eyes twinkling, and he bit his lip and smiled hesitantly back.

"I'm Sam. Winchester."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sam. Do you think you'd mind getting off of me?"

"Oh!" Sam gasped. He sat back and stood up, all long limbs tripping over one another. He extended a hand hesitantly, which she beamed and accepted. He hoisted her up, and she inclined her hand in thanks.

"So, Sam, do you knock over every girl off their feet that you meet?" Jessica tilted her head to the side and smoothed down the edges of her top.

"Only the pretty ones." Sam inwardly smacked his head in his hands; damn Dean and his way of cheesy pick up lines! She blinked up in surprise, hands ceasing their smoothing motions.

"Well then, Sam," Jessica drawled, a whole new appraising look in her eyes. "How about we get you a new tradition of taking the girl out for a drink before sweeping them off their feet, hmm?" She swiped a pen from the apron of a passing bartender and flipped Sam's wrist over, writing down a series of numbers neatly underneath her name.

"I think I'll see you around, Sam Winchester." And with that, she smiled and breezed past a very shocked Sam and even more surprised Brady standing forgotten behind him.

"Dude," Brady said, not taking his eyes off of her retreating backside. "I think she's into you!"

Okay, so yeah, maybe wedding bells didn't chime, or the world stopped spinning. Hell, maybe sparks didn't fly, but so what?

We can't all have the luck of Dean and Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review with tips, comments, or constructive criticism! :) <strong>


End file.
